The DCU in peril
by Me7
Summary: This is my hopefully humorus story. Give it a try and read, then help me out and review it.


Presenting the super mega happy excruciatingly crappy wonderfully horrific DC Comics Ultimate Robo Clone Saga o' Doom  
  
Not starring or appearing are: Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Riddler, Bizzaro, or any other DC Hero  
  
Starring: Krypto and a random cat  
(Appearances subject to change)  
Superman was flying over Metropolis. He had talked with Wonder Woman and he was to patrol his city and leave his super hearing on high to protect the surrounding area. The heroes were in real trouble.  
  
Green Arrow had broken both his hands claiming to be training, although Batman found an issue of Playboy near the scene of the breaking. Green Lantern had developed an overwhelming fear of the color green. Batman and his wards had clones on robotic copies of them running around. The Flash was running to save some random guy tripped and is now in orbit. Aquaman is believed to have drowned. Bizzaro has been named Czar of Russia, and the Riddler is the Emperor of the moon.  
  
These problems were running rampant.   
  
"Looks like I have a big job a head of me today." A voice from around the corner says, as Superman flies. Suddenly another Superman crashes into the first and frys his and the others circuits and they begin to fall.  
  
Down below Lois Lane looks up, seeing debris falling she says, "Oh surprise surprise"  
  
And last second Superboy flys down and catches the Supermen.  
  
"Are you ok miss Lane??"  
  
"Yea I am, what are these."  
  
"Superman 1 and 2. They must have collided."  
  
"He is a robot"  
  
"You married him right?"  
  
"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be his clone?"  
  
"I am." He says as he flies away. Miss Lane just shrugs and walks away.  
  
Elsewhere. Superboy flies around. He drops the broken Superman on the White House. Inside the bodies crush and kill Luthor. Mercy walks into the Oval office and sees her boss dead. She leaps in the air, "Finally he is dead. Dead and gone I am free." Upon further inspection notice that two Supermen had crushed him. "Why does he wear the stupid belt with spandex, I never got that." Then she up and leaves.  
  
Batman is in his cave. All three. Batman is fighting the other two. When Alfred walks in. He is carrying a silver platter with tea and cups. He begins to throw the cups at the three Batmen and hits them all. Then he throw the Platter severeing the head the robot. Then the two Batmen walked to Alfred and ask him how he knew. His answer, "I didn't" he says as he punches the two Batmen in the head and the fall. He then pulls out a shotgun and shoot them both. He then takes the Alfred suit out of a obscure Batcave Batcorner.  
  
He puts it on and he is now Batman. He grabs the Keys from the car from a table, pushes a button "Beep Boop" and truns off the alarm. He jumps in and drives off.  
  
And at JLA HQ, Wonder sits at the Justice League table with the Riddler. He is smiling'. "Ahh, but riddle me this woman of wonder. If I rule the Moon are the JLA'ers not my subjects?  
  
"Ummm, no we are land owners and citizens."  
  
"Riddle me this then. Who did you buy the land from?"  
  
"We took it"  
  
"Then you robbed me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then for the final time, riddle me this. Why is the Justice League of America on the moon?. Could it be that if the world is destroyed you have somewhere to stay. Should you be the JLC, Justice Leaguea of Chickens?"  
  
"Ummm, ahhh, that is , aaahhh, ummm, what I mean to say is…." Wonder Woman get very confused and her head suddenly explodes.  
  
"Ahh Haa. Hahahahahaha. Riddle me this reader. Why do I laugh more then the Joker?"  
  
Elsewhere, Nightwing stops in at Oracle's place and they got to her room to umm errmm, talk.  
  
Even more Elsewhere, the man know as Daredevil swung around New York city, but that isn't important. But now that we are talking about it, isn't kinda dangerous for a blind guy to swing around? I mean Spidey has trouble sometimes and we have Blind guys up there.  
  
Back to the story. The riddler went to his throne in the middle of the moon, and he thought. "I wonder what fun the moon will be. "Roooooooooffff, ggrrrrrrr" Krypto growled as he flew by chasing a cat in a stronaut helmet.  
  
The Riddler had decided that he wouldn't do anything. But Ra's Al Ghul had the Flash trapped in a Hampster cage of doom on the earth's crust. He was going to use his speed to turn the world backwards, thowing everything out of wack and killin' everyone. While Ra's stayd in a bomb shelter. Then he could start his new world like he dreamed.  
  
This is bad news for the world. Superboy was busy trying to get Supergirl to date him, Nightwing and Oracle where umm… talking. And Batman was dead. Who would save the world. But as the Flash started to run on the tread mill the flash clone killed him and took his place. But he tripped and flew into a a cement wall and died. Ra's plan was destroyed. Or would have been if it weren't for Talia who was somehow attached to the speed force that gave the Flash his power. As talia started to run. She realized that running would kill her. "I should stop now." she said as she ran.  
  
As the world started to spin The Riddler saw it and laughed. While watching the news. They were still interviewing the Czar of Russia. "Me like world spin, me stay now." He said as he lifted up the interviewer and randomly threw him into the air where, there was Krypte chasing the kitty.  
  
As the world was seeing its ultimate demise. Alfred still drove around in the bat mobile. He cut his hand off and had it replaced with a chainsaw since we last him. He still had his shotgun to and the Batsuit. He drove through a brick wall and saw talia running on her big spinny thing of doom. Then Superboy dropped in.  
  
"Didn't I turn the world backwords cause I was late once." He asked  
  
"yes" Alfred answered after blasting a hole in his skull.  
  
Before he died he was able to say, "You passed through my impregnable force field… I… I feel so pregnable" and then he died.  
  
Then talia said again, "I should still stop", and she ran some more. Till Bat-Alfred severed her head with his newly acquired chainsaw hand.  
  
Then Ra's Al Ghul Decided it was time to stop this Batman and went to the surface. Where he was killed by the Bat-Family clones. Then Spiderman webbed them up and took them away. "Sorry these are for my book." he said leaving with them.  
  
  
Then Alfred dropped the shotgun and quickly said "All hail the King baby" before ripping of a mask and reveling himself to be talia. "Got ya again dad" she said.  
  
Then Krypto flew by holding a dign that said the end. And he was promptly beat down by the Cat who was really Ace the Bat-dog in a awesome disguise.  



End file.
